Chinese Food In Bed
by sherlockianrocker
Summary: little Christmas themed Zollie one shot. Enjoy! please read and review x


The morning sun began shining between the gap in the curtains illuminating the bedroom. Zosia lay with her head on his bare chest finding comfort in his regular, peaceful heartbeat and the way his arm draped around her shoulders.

"It's Christmas" she whispers ever so softly placing a kiss on his chest. "Ollie"

"Five more minutes" he mumbles sleepily as he rolls over, his arm now draped across her waist and his chin resting carefully on the top of her head. Her head fit perfectly in the grove between his chin and his chest and she lightly caressed his side.

"Santa's been" she whispers playfully grinning to herself.

"We don't have a chimney" he reminds her as he squirmed to get comfy knowing full well he wasn't going to get his lay in he craved.

"There's the front door"

"How on Earth did he break the deadlock... Does he have a key? Your not cheating on me with father Christmas are you?"

"Ollie..." she laughs.

He chuckled softly, "Merry Christmas Zosh"

"Merry Christmas" she replies matching his tone, tilting her head to kiss him softly on the lips.

"So go on then, where's my present?" he grins cheekily sitting up.

"Who said I got you anything?" she grins back sitting crossed legs facing him.

"That's actually really rather rude. Not buying your own boyfriend a Christmas gift..." he folds his arms and looks away prompting a giggle from Zosia. "If you really haven't got me a present I guess its only acceptable to compromise" them blue eyes looked at her, full of mischief.

"How do you mean"

she knew full well what he meant.

"I'm just going to have to unwrap you aren't I?" He jumps on top of her, pushing her backwards and mounting her, capturing her lips as his own.

"Doctor Valentine"

"Doctor March?" he lifts his head from her neck and looks at her, his arms braced either side of her head.

"I love you"

"I love you more" he smiles as she reaches up to resuming kissing.

* * *

"Look under the tree"

Oliver looked at her from the sofa confused.

"Under the tree" Zosia repeats as she enters the living room with two cups of tea, placing them on the coffee table.

"Why" he smirks. "You told me you didn't get me anything"

She rolls her eyes and pushed him forward, "Well you were on the nice list wasn't you... seems you haven't been naughty this year, Oliver"

"Well, I haven't been naughty outside the bedroom" he pauses to look at her as he crouches in front of the tree "Actually there was the other night, in the kitchen..."

"Ollie" she laughs blushing furiously.

"Fine" he resumes his mission and reaches under the tree finding a small box, wrapped neatly in golden paper. He looks at the tag. _'to my favourite idiot. The man I love the most'._ A small smile creeps across his lips.

"Open it then" she smiles.

He stands up and walks across to sit next to her.

"Come on" she giggles through nerves.

"You are so inpatient!" he turns to face her, grinning.

He delicately unwraps the paper and opens the box, a silver plated watch presented to him.

"What do you think?"

He continues to look at it, a smile beaming on his face. "It's lovely. Thank you" he kisses her gently before closing the box and placing it on the coffee table. He goes back to the tree and reaches for another box. "for the lady" he smiles handing her it.

"Thank you" she unwraps it and bursts out laughing. "Really?"

"what's wrong with it?" he smirks, amused at his own joke.

"Its for ages 5 - 10"

He takes the plastic medical kit from her "I thought it would come in useful for you. you know, scrubbing up on your skills" He puts it on the floor and reaches in to his pyjama pocket. "You're actual present" he smiles handing her a little box wrapped in red.

 _'My Darling Zosia'_

"What is it?"

"open it and find out"

"Ollie" she's actually speechless.

"Is it too much? I still have the receipt..."

she shakes her head and kisses him. "It's beautiful, I love it"

"Allow me" he takes it from her and removes the delicate necklace from it's box. she turns away from him and holds her hair out of the way as he places it carefully around her neck, clasping it shut. He places a gentle kiss where the catches lay on her neck.

* * *

"Best Christmas dinner I've ever had" me smiles handing oliver her tray of empty Chinese cartons.

"100% agree" he puts the trays on the floor and lays back on their bed, his head leaning on Zosia's crossed legs. His hand reaches up and he takes the pendant on the necklace, inspecting it. "It's definitely okay?"

"Yes. Oliver I love it" she smiles as she strokes his head, "Boy done good" she leans down and kisses him. "I love you"

"And so you should" he grins, burying his head further into her knees, obviously rather comfortable.

she takes his hand in hers, their fingers intertwined.

"Zosia" he spoke seriously, his voice breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yep?" she looks down at him.

He smiles nervously looking at her hand that's still in his slightly above his head.

"Ollie?" he questions, beginning to worry.

"I got you another present. I guess I was waiting for the right time to give it to you..." he gets up from where he lay and goes to his wardrobe to an old shoe box where he had kept the little black box. he quickly puts it in his pocket and closes the door, taking a deep breath. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes" she says softly as she stands and walks to where he is.

"Zosia, I..." he forgets his words.

"Ollie?" she whispers taking his face in her hand.

His eyes close for a second as he takes a deep breath once more, his hearts racing.

"I never want to lose you again, Zosh"

"You wont" her eyes meet his.

"Zosia I..." He repeats as he takes the box out of his pocket.

She sees the little black box and her heart starts racing, a grin spreading her face.

He flips it open and slowly bends down on his knee. "Zosia, Will you marry me?"

"Oliver" she cries, "YES! YES! YES!"

He jumps up and puts the silver diamond ring on her finger before kissing her.

"I love you so much Ollie" she cries burying her head in his neck.

"I love you so much more" he smiles.

He held her so tight, never wanting to let go.


End file.
